


Friggasons

by Mayarrismail_97



Series: The royals of Asgard [1]
Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Hurt Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Frigga (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), tortured loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarrismail_97/pseuds/Mayarrismail_97
Summary: What if Thor and Frigga jump into the void to save Loki?
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja & Loki & Odin & Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja & Loki (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: The royals of Asgard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144268
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Friggasons

"I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal."

But I always knew that you're my equal. Thor thought when he remembered his brother's words.

How could he be so blind to not see his brother suffering? He would do anything to bring his brother back to his side.

But Loki is not here.

"I could've done it father, I could've done it for you, for all of us. "

Thor could see his brother searching their father's face, looking for some kind of approval, some kind of redemption, but all he sees is disappointment and regret.

"No, Loki. " Odin said quietly.

He saw how Loki's face crumpled, hope vanished from his face when he heard those two words.

And then Loki let go.

Why did Father have to tell him no when he was hanging by Gungnir? Why a simple no?

"NO! " He screamed but Loki, his little brother whom he swore to protect when they were young, was already falling.

And he just watched as darkness swallowed his brother.

Thor was staring into the darkness of the void after his father hauled him.

If only he acted faster, his brother would be by his side. But he knows that he failed.

He was about to go after his brother, maybe Loki is still near, and he could catch him but there were arms holding him back.

He looked at his father through his blurred vision.

"Father! LET GO OF ME, I can jump and save Loki, he is still near and I can catch him. "

"It's too late! He is dead." He said, using his own weight to hold Thor down.

"He is right here father, I could save him! " Thor screamed, tears running down his face.

"HE IS GONE!" Odin shouted, his eye filled with tears like his son. "We can't save him, my son. He is gone. " Tiredness and sadness etched on Odin's face.

Thor looked at his father. "Why? " He said in a small voice as if he were a small child again.

"Thor." Odin said, hugging him.

"Why father?" He repeated as if he was in shock. "Why did he let go? I could have helped him, I could have saved him," he said, detaching himself from Odin and wrapping his arms around himself.

A sob came from him, other sobs following, thunder erupted around him.

"My brother, my little brother," he said and looked at Odin. "I want him back, bring him back, father. " He sounded so young and lost.

"I am sorry, I am sorry. " Odin said, tears running down from his eye.

"H-Heimdall, c-can see h-him. " Thor said and stood up eagerly. "I-I must g-go to him now. "

"Thor, Heimdall can't see what's in the void. "

"But he was right here, father! He must be near us and Heimdall can see him. " Thor argued with his father.

"Please Thor. " Odin pleaded. "Let's go back to the palace. "

"But..... " Thor tried to protest but Odin had already grabbed Grungir. The world around him blurred and he found himself back in the palace.

Queen Frigga was waiting for them in the palace. Her husband was leaning heavily on her older son, tears running down Thor's Cheeks, no sign for her younger son. Her handmaiden 'Gna' was standing beside her.

"Where is Loki? " she asked, looking at her husband and her son.

Thor's face crumpled. "It's my fault. "

"What fault? Where is my Loki? " she said, raising her voice at the second question.

"He died. " Odin's voice held no emotions but Frigga could see behind her husband's mask.

She felt her heart break at these words. "Husband! Where is my son? "Odin must be wrong and Loki will come to the palace at any moment.

"Mother, I-I destroyed the Bifrost and it's my fault. " Thor stammered, looking at the floor.

"He fell into the void. "

"Fell? And why didn't someone catch him? " There was something that they weren’t telling her.

Odin couldn't meet her eyes while she was looking at him sharply, trying to look like the queen she is supposed to be, but she felt like her world was shattering.

"Amma," Thor called her by the name that he and Loki used to call her by when they were young. "I tried, Amma, but-but he let go. "

Before she says anything, Odin's knees buckled and his eye closed, but Thor was able to aid him before he fell.

"Your father needs to go back to sleep. " Frigga said. "Odinsleep was interrupted, take him to his chamber to rest.”

..........................................................................................................................

"Gyn. " Frigga said, looking at her after Odin and Thor left.

"Yes, my queen." She said, tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but she held herself in front of her queen.

"When Thor aids the king, call him, Sif, and the warrior three to the throne room." Said Frigga, Gungnir clasped in her hand.

Gyn bowed, but before she left she said. "I'm sorry for your loss my queen."

Frigga glared at her. "My son is not dead."She said and then left before hearing any response.

..........................

Sif and the warriors three came into the throne room where Frigga was standing, Thor at her side, she watched them with anger in her eyes.

"You called for us, my queen? " Sif said with her head held high as if Frigga will praise them for their actions.

"We are very delighted to have prince Thor here on Asgard. "Volstagg said, beaming at Thor who hadn't returned his enthusiasm.

"And what made you return my son?" Frigga said calmly.

Fandral looked shocked at her question but then he said. "Loki! He usurped the throne and he had to be stopped! "

"You thought that Loki stole the throne?" She laughed bitterly, not waiting for their response, she continued. "How can he steal what was his right! Odin fell into his sleep, Thor was banished, and you are telling me that Loki usurped the throne?!"

"But, my queen! It was one of his schemes." Sif said angrily.

"Have a care how you speak to me. "Frigga ordered, glaring at Sif." Or have you forgotten who you are?"

"No, my queen. I apologize." Sif bowed.

"And what you did with attacking Joutenheim, do you know what the punishment is for disturbing the peace between two realms? "She continued without acknowledging Sif's apology.

"My queen... "Hogun said, shocked at what the queen was implying.

"You didn't even aid your king in the matters that were caused by your stupidity. "Frigga said.

"You have betrayed your king for your petty reasons and because of your foolishness, I have lost my son into the void. "She said, trying not to tear up in front of them.

"Lost him? It was not our intention for Loki to die."Fandral said, tears welling up in his eyes, he was the only one from the warriors and Sif who sometimes enjoyed Loki's company.

"Yes, Lord Fandral." The queen said, looking at her son who was looking at the ground and trembling.

"Guards! " She said and waited till three Einherjar came in front of her and bowed.

"Yes, my queen. "One of them said.

"Take the traitors to the dungeons, they have betrayed the royal family and I will discuss with the All-father what will be their punishment. "

"Mother, it was my fault. "Thor tried to protest but the queen silenced him with one of her glares.

"And Thor, you will be punished too for returning while you were banished."

...................................

When Frigga returned to her chambers, all of her repressed emotions surfaced and she started to cry her heart out, sobs racked her body.

Loki is gone, She lost him. It was as if a piece of her heart was torn from her.

Does this mean that she won't see her little boy again? How couldn't she see how Loki was struggling when she gave him gungnir. Her little boy has been hurting and she was not there for him.

But he couldn't be dead, she refused to admit that.

Tendrils of her magic reached the Norns, maybe they will ease the ache in her heart.

"I seek your help, please respond to me. " She pleaded, her voice catching as she sobbed.

Three figures with white hair stood in front of her.

"What do you seek, queen Frigga of Asgard? "Asked Urd, the one in the middle.

"My son, he fell into the void. I must know if he is alive or not." She said, almost begging them to give her answers.

"Your son?” Verdandi asked. “Your husband is the reason he fell.”

"What do you mean?" Frigga asked, confused.

"Your husband didn't offer any words to prevent Loki from falling when he wanted his father's approval," Skuld said.

"And you didn't try to tell him anything about his heritage." Urd said. "Children are supposed to be a bliss to their parents but you have destroyed him." She continued.

Frigga stumbled to her feet. "I am sorry for what I have done, if I could return back, I would correct my mistakes." She said and then she shouted. "AND YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW, I'VE LOST MY CHILD, A PIECE OF MY HEART."

"I can't see him again, I've lost him. "She stammered in a small voice, she felt like a little girl and didn't know what to do.

The Norns were looking at her. "I respectyour courage queen Frigga Fjorgynndottir," Verdandi said.

She looked at them with wide eyes, filled with tears, and was about to apologize but Skuld raised her hand to stop her.

"Your son is alive and you need to get him out of the void. "Urd said before vanishing.

And then her magic felt it, the connection to her younger son's magic.

...........................................................................................................

It has been six days since Loki's fall and no one in Asgard knew what happened, they felt the destruction of the Bifrost but they were still awaiting their king's speech.

Odin returned to the throne room, his wife didn't wish to speak to him because he was one of the reasons that her son let go.

"Tell me, what did you tell him before he fell? "Odin remained silent.

"Tell me! "Frigga shouted at him.

"I said 'No, Loki'. "

"Just 'No, Loki'? 'No, Loki'? After he tried to gain your approval, that's what you said to him."

"Mother, please." Thor tried to calm her but she was not listening to him.

"You k-know w-what he used to t-tell me?" Tears streamed down her face. "He told me why does father hate me, amma. I'm sorry, if I did anything wrong, I will try to be better. "

"He used to think that you hated him! "She continued. "And I don't know if it is true, but I don't want to speak to you until my son is here and safe, Odin, All-father." And with that, she left.

His mother was not speaking to his father and Thor felt lost. His friends would be imprisoned for years and his brother was not by his side, he still wishes to jump into the void and bring back his brother.

................................

Thor was going to the training ground, Mjolnir in his hand when a guard came running to him.

"Your highness! The king and the queen are arguing at the broken Bifrost. "The guard said.

Loki was holding the other end of gungnir and then he fell.

Thor doesn't want his mother or father near the void.

He ran to the Bifrost and saw that indeed they were arguing, he felt his heart stop as his mother stood near the edge.

"This is insane, woman! He is dead! "Thor heard Odin shouting.

"You don't know anything, Borson! "She glared at him. "I will save my son and none of you will hurt him or even think to hurt him. "

" Mother! Get away from the edge. "Thor said with fear in his eyes.

His mother smiled sadly at him and then she jumped.

"NOOOO! FRIGGAA. " Odin shouted, and then his eyes widened as Thor jumped after her.

................................

Darkness surrounded Thor, he was panicking because he couldn't see his mother. What if he lost her? What if she was dead?

Flashes of memories were running through his mind.

"Thor Odinson... You have disobeyed the express command of your King. Through your arrogance and stupidity, you have opened these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horrors of war."

Everything had gone wrong from the moment they marched to Joutenheim.

"You are unworthy of this Realm..."

"Unworthy of your title."

"Unworthy of the loved ones"

"I'm sorry, father." He tried to say but no sound came out of him.

"We don't want someone who fights like a woman in our group, Loki." Volstagg had said.

"Ergi." Sif said, and the whole group laughed.

Thor didn't defend his brother, just watching as his face crumpled and hurt written on his face, And then he left with his friends, leaving Loki alone but that night he went to his brother's chamber and Loki hugged him when he tried to comfort him.

"It is fine, Thor. I will try to not use my womanly arts." Thor thought that everything returned back to normal and he didn't notice Loki's fake smile and how he tried to stay away from them as much as possible.

"I only wanted to be your equal."

I am sorry, Loki.

Sorry for everything, for not noticing how much you were hurting.

And then his mother's sad smile flashed in his mind before she jumped.

"Thor." His mother's voice floated in his mind.

"Amma?" He tried to say but there was no sound, only darkness.

"Thor, follow the light from my magic. "She said but Thor didn't know what light. "Open your eyes, my son."

Thor opened his eyes, and then he saw it, a golden light that belonged to his mother.

He followed it by using Mjolnir, it felt like he was swimming.

Frigga's hand clasped Mjolnir. "We will find him, my son." She promised.

Both of them felt like something swallowed them.

"Mother, are you fine?" Thor said when they landed on solid ground.

"I am fine, Thor." She assured and looked around her at the strange place.

"What is this place, mother? "He asked while helping her to stand.

"I don't know, but I don't like it here. We must find your brother." She said.

"And do you think that he is alive?" Thor asked sadly.

"Yes, I can feel his magic. "

They started moving with Frigga's magic as a guide.

They encountered three strange grey-skinned creatures, one of them was looking at them with its yellow eyes, they seemed like some sort of reptilians.

The reptilian was looking at them with hungry eyes as if they were something to eat and then it returned back to what they were eating.

"This place is creeping me out, maybe we are in hell." Thor said, looking at the dark sky above them.

Frigga didn't respond, just kept walking to reach her younger son's magic.

"Asgardians, what brings you here?" Said a sickly voice that belonged to a cloaked creature, nothing appeared from his face, but Thor could see his six fingers.

Thor stood in front of Frigga to protect her. "We seek my brother, I believe him to be somewhere in this place. Have you seen him?"

"I am afraid not. I hope that you will find him soon."

"Thank you." Frigga said and they were about to continue their journey but the being stopped them.

"My master is inviting you to his palace if you would like rest and then you can continue your quest." It said.

"Mother, maybe his master knows something about Loki."

Frigga looked at the being in front of her.

"We need to keep our eyes open, I can sense something not right here." She said in her son's mind and Thor nodded at her.

"You shall take us to your master." He said to the being.

.......................................

They arrived at their master's throne. The master had a massive body, greyish-purple skin, and red eyes. The creature that guided them bowed to his master.

"You are dismissed, the other." He said, in a deep voice.

After the other left, he said. "Greetings, Asgardians. I'm Thanos. Welcome to my home." He said, smirking at them, Frigga tensed but her son didn't seem to notice because he said.

"This is queen Frigga of Asgard and I am prince Thor of Asgard."

"More members of the Asgardian royal family," Thanos said.

"You saw my son?" Frigga felt her eyes widen. "Tell me where he is."

"He was calling for the prince of Asgard." Thanos said, ignoring Frigga's question.

"Did he?" Thor's voice cracked, his brother is alive and he will find him.

Frigga glared at him. And then she looked at Thanos and asked again.

"Tell me where my son is!"

"I don't know where he is, the void is vast and I doubt that you will find him, maybe he is dead." His eyes glittered.

"My brother is powerful, I shall find him and he shall survive." Thor raised his voice at Thanos and gripped the handle of Mjolnir but Frigga stopped him.

"Thank you for your cooperation, we shall leave now." She said to Thanos and her son followed her.

.........................................

"I think Thanos knows where Loki is," Frigga said after they left.

"But mother, how can we find him?" Thor asked, worriedly.

"The connection to his magic is strong in this place, I am certain that he is here."

They walked in the direction that her magic was guiding them.

Frigga's heart was pounding so hard that she felt it would leave her chest.

They were standing in front of a cave and then Frigga heard it and by the way Thor gripped Mjolnir, she was sure that he heard it too.

It was saying. "Master, to escape again."

"Forgive, master." She couldn't hear clearly what the voice was saying.

Before Thor could say anything to his mother, she was already running toward the sound of the voice.

When they were inside the cave, the voice became clearer.

"Master, please." Thor felt his breathing stop, he felt frozen in his spot when he heard the familiar voice.

"Loki." Thor couldn't move or see anything.

With a wave of her hand, Frigga was able to conjure light by her magic.

Her blood ran cold at the sight in front of her.

Her son was hugging his knees to his chest, dried blood on the ground beneath him.

He was rocking back and forth, repeating. 'Master, please. Forgive me.'

What did this sick creature do to him?

She didn't register that she had moved until she was crouching in front of her son.

"Oh, my sweetheart. What did he do to you?"

But she got no answer and when she put her hands on his thin shoulders, to pull him into her embrace, to feel that he is alive, her precious boy, he flinched violently.

"Please, master. Don't bring the other, I will be good." Loki's ragged voice said.

"Loki, my son. You're safe." Frigga said, looking at her son's hunched figure.

"Brother. Nothing will harm you." Thor was beside her. "Mother and I came here to take you home."

Loki whimpered when he tried to move away from them. "You are lying, it's you master. You said that no one will come for me."

Loki looked at them with empty eyes, as if he was not seeing them.

Frigga tried again to reach her son and this time she held him tightly even though he flinched and tried to move away from her.

"My little prince, I am sorry, I'm sorry." Tears were streaming down her face.

"Amma?" Loki said, while his face tucked in her shoulder. "Thor said that he will slay all the monsters, and I am one of them."

Thor's eyes widened and before he says anything, Frigga looked at Loki and said. "You are not a monster, you are Loki, my son and Thor didn't mean to say that, my son. You know that he loves you no matter what."

"But master said that no one loves me."

Rage surged through Thor's body, he wanted to smash Thanos’ skull and kill him but he tried to calm himself for Loki's sake.

"You are my brother, if not by blood then by heart."

"Loki, can you take us back to Asgard?" Frigga asked.

"But master said that I can't leave." Loki said in a small voice.

"I shall kill him! How dare he do this!" Loki flinched at Thor's angry voice.

Frigga glared at him. "There is no time, Thor! Loki can't stay much longer if we don't go to Asgard." She said.

"It's time to go home now. Can you please take us back to Asgard?"

Loki shuddered, he didn't want to go back to Asgard but his mother was in danger here. "Asgard?"

Frigga nodded and then grabbed his bloodied wrist and Thor's wrist with the other hand.

"To Asgard, my son."

.....................................

"Why did you let them leave, master?" The other asked Thanos.

"I have no use for the jotun pet and I don't wish to cause war with Odin now."

"But prepare the army in six months and send Black dwarf with them to Terra." Thanos continued.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you have enjoyed the story and shall I write a sequel to it or not?


End file.
